Séverus Rogue dans tous ses états
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Séverus avec divers personnes. Ils s'aiment à chaque fois ou presque. Bon faut pas faire attention a ce résumé. En gros Sévi sort ou rêve d'histoire très ... intéressante ?
1. permier OS!

**Bla-bla de l'auteure** : Coucou, me revoilà avec un OS dégenté. J'ai eu l'idée hier soir en lisant sur un site, le fait que Rogue aurait du sang d'Elfe de maison. J'ai donc décidé, et ceux même si personne me lis, d'écrire un OS concernant les amours extrêmement bizarres de Rogue. Je risque de faire un recueil. Je termine mon laïus par ça, **je suis vraiment désolé pour toutes les fans du ténébreux professeur de potion (que je ne suis pas d'ailleurs) je malmène votre chouchou dans des amours impossible voir carrément incompatible avec son caractère.** Voilà j'ai fini, bisous tout le monde en espérant que cela vous plaise. Et m'en voulez pas please.

§Lana51§

**AmourS vraiment bizarreS.**

« Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'avais dans la tête ? Je devais être bourré pour avoir fait ça. » Pensa avec regret Séverus Rogue, Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Le sorcier ne regrettait pas la nuit qu'il venait de passer, au contraire ce fut une des meilleures, seulement les conditions dans lesquelles cela s'était produit.

« Pourquoi lui avoir dit de tel chose ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau avec ses yeux de chiens battus, ses affaires de plus en plus loufoque mais pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit ce qu'il est ? Je n'ai rien contre lui mais nous ne pourrons jamais vivre notre amour à la lueur du jour. Seulement quand il sera libre et qu'il pensera à moi. Nous sommes tellement différents. » Pensa avec regret le professeur. « L'amour c'est pour les faibles. Mon père m'a inculqué ce principe dès mon plus jeune âge. J'avais une promise malheureusement, elle est partie vivre le Grand Amour avec un Moldu. Pour lui elle a renoncé à ses pouvoirs, elle a renié sa magie. Pour cet homme ce François Granger. (**Nda** : Maintenant, on sait pourquoi il déteste tant Hermione.) Elle aurait du se marier avec moi. Nous aurions pleins de beaux garçons tous plus intelligents que le précèdent. A la place de ça, elle m'a jeté un vase en pleine figure, qui a transformé mon nez. Je l'aimais, elle était belle, intelligente, studieuse et tellement radieuse, courageuse, ambitieuse. Le seul problème, elle était à gryffondor. Maintenant, elle est encore plus belle, et moi plus laid. Elle est épanouie et heureuse, moi je suis malheureux et je ne peux mon amour en plein jour. Pourquoi est-ce toujours les mêmes qui sont heureux ? Pourquoi toujours les mêmes qui accumulent malheurs et tristesse ? Pourquoi sommes nous ce que nous sommes et non ce que voulons être ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Mais maintenant je les lui. Il n'est pas elle. Ma Jane Stewat. Combien de fois, ai-je rêvé qu'elle reviendrait à Poudlard. Elle me dirait qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle m'a toujours aimé et qu'elle serait prête à tout pour moi. Moi qui lui pardonnerait en un baiser. A la place de ça, elle est devenue, dentiste, et soigne des moldu en permanence. J'ai envie qu'elle m'aime, qu'elle me revienne. »

« - ELLE EST A MOI, ne put-il s'empêcher de crier en frappant violemment son poing sur la table devant laquelle il était assit. ( **Nda **: Ou c'est qu'il est violent celui-là, on dirait moi mdr)

« L'amour peut-il rendre fou ? Peut-on réellement mourir par amour ? L'amour peut-il guérir tous les maux ? L'amour sincère et véritable, absolu et enivrant, ce sentiment peint tant de fois par tous ces moldus. Celui qui rends les adolescents esclave de leurs hormones. Existe-il ? Peut-on voir une femme et se dire que c'est elle et personne d'autre. Se dire qu'on serait prêt à mourir pour elle ? Que sans elle, on est rien ? Rend-il la vie plus rose ? L'existence plus douce ? Peut-il faire lever un homme le matin alors que la veille, il n'avait plus aucun espoir ? Redonne-t-il le goût de vivre alors qu'on a qu'une envie qu'un besoin celui que tout s'achève. On voudrait s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller, jusqu'au moment ou on croise ses yeux ? Deux simples prunelles bleues ou vertes, quelle importance. Un regard échangé et c'est toute son existence qui change. On retrouve le goût de vivre. Celui de se lever le matin. De s'endormir le soir. Celui de se parfumer, se raser et sortir acheter son pain en souriant. Celui de croiser sa pipelette de voisine qu'on évitait jusque là, alors qu'on prend maintenant plaisir à la voir, lui dire bonjour et même lui faire un brin de causette. Engager la conversation sur un sujet insatiable. Ses nouvelles. Rester des heures dans le froid juste pour l'entendre gémir. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps, en espérant au fond de soi qu'on reverra ses yeux. Ses deux pupilles qui ont tout changé dans notre vie. Cet amour qui nous tu à petit feu. Celui-là même qui engendre des sentiments comme la jalousie, l'envie, la crainte d'être abandonné. Qui nous fait, nous sentir fier d'être aperçut avec celle qui a sut enfermer notre cœur, notre corps et notre âme dans une prison dorée. Tous les jours, je le vois. Il travaille dur pour nous. Son travail aussi simple soit-il est complexe minutieusement préparé. Aucun détail ne doit différencier un plat d'un autre. Celui qui n'a aucun a priori sur ma vie passée. Il me voit comme j'aimerais qu'on me voie. Comme un homme qui a de l'amour à donner et qui voudrait en recevoir ! Rien qu'une fois dans sa vie. Savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on vous prends dans ses bras. Savoir le bien que peut faire une caresse. Sentir la chaleur d'une main sur ma joue. Sentir des bras qui s'entourent autour de votre taille tel un serpent qui s'enroule autour de vous pour vous étouffer ensuite. La différence est qu'au lieu de mourir rapidement, on vous tue lentement. Doucement au fil des ans. Vous vous sentez revivre et c'est la mort qui vous attend au tournant. Elle vous enchaîne, vous entraîne dans une valse rapide et compliquée. On croque la vie à pleines dents, profitant de chaque moment, pensant qu'il sera le dernier. La mort toujours elle qui devine chacun de nos pas, de nos intentions et parfois même de nos envies. Elle vous livre notre vie sur un plateau doré. Cadeau empoisonné. Dès que raisonne la dernière note de votre vie, en un baiser, elle vous transforme, en un tas de poussière. Et si au début, on vous pleure, vous regrette, au fil des ans, de moins en moins de personne viennent vous voir. On vous oubli, et un jour quelqu'un prononce votre nom et là on s'interroge. Qui s'était celui-là ? A quoi, il ressemblait ? » Sombre pensé pour un sombre homme. Lui qui n'a connut que la haine, la douleur et la violence, rêve d'amour, de douceur et de paix. (**Nda** : Bon j'arrête là je suis crevé, je reprends demain. Au fait, vous avez une idée de qui Séverus parle ? ) Triste et mélancolique, le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard se lève alors de son lit. Il marche comme si chaque pas était plus difficile que le précédent. Comme si propre vie était un fardeau ! Lentement, il ouvrit la porte qui menait à sa salle d'eau. Il ouvrit la douche, enleva son pyjama et entra dans la cabine.

« Comment sait-on que c'est la personne idéale ? Comment savoir la reconnaître parmi tant de femmes qui passent dans votre vie ? Comment font-ils tous ses gens pour se marier et vivre avec la personne idéale ? Leur font-ils passer des tests ? Un questionnaire ? Des épreuves physiques et mentales ? Il doit forcément se passer un truc. Une étincelle ? Un éblouissement ? Comment savoir ? On voit ses yeux, on tombe sous le charme mais peut-on réellement savoir que c'est cette personne qui nous convient ? Et si elle nous convient, lui convient-on en retour ? Si une personne vous aime et vous considère comme son âme-sœur mais que de votre côté, ce n'est pas réciproque alors peut-on indubitablement appeler «âme-sœur » ou simple coups de foudre ? Chaque personne sur Terre a-t-elle forcément son homologue ? Son âme-sœur ? Son double, qui vous comprend, sans que vous ayez dit un mot ? Qui ressent votre état d'âme sans en parler ! Qui en un baiser peut vous rendre votre moral perdu ! » L'eau coulait sur la peau du maître des potions sans qu'il s'en rendre compte. Cette nuit avait changer sa vision du monde. Il avait envie de le revoir. De sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Son amour était impossible certes, mais il voulait quand même essayer. Pas s'afficher devant ses élèves, ils en rigoleraient et son compagnon en serait vexé. Non, il voulait simplement pouvoir le voir quand il voudrait, lui parler sans se déplacer. (**Nda **: Je tourne en rond là quand même) Le maître des potions se décida finalement à se laver. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il sortit une serviette autour de sa taille et se regarda dans la glace. « Une nouvelle journée commence, une journée pleine de questions sans réponses, et d'adolescents se laissant guider par leurs hormones. » pensa-t-il avec regret. Il s'habilla de son éternelle robe noire, assortie à sa cape, ses cheveux, et son humeur. Ils sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la Grande salle. Sur le chemin, il rencontra plusieurs élèves mais ne les remarquait pas. Aujourd'hui, il ne se souciait pas plus d'eux que des armures près des murs. Ils entra dans la salle par la porte réservée aux professeurs, s'assit à la place qui était la sienne. Quand il se servit, il pensa à lui. La seule personne qui avait pu accéder à son cœur fermé depuis déjà dix-huit ans. (**Nda** : Donc Harry et co sont en septième année) Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit ni l'arrivée du courrier, ni le hibou qui était devant lui. Un autre arriva et battit des ails, réveillant l'ancien mangemort. Il paya le hibou impatient. L'autre attendit patiemment que le Maître des Potions le regarde. Séverus ne connaissait pas le propriétaire, prit le parchemin et l'oiseau s'envola. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que chez les griffondors, une jeune femme, aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux bruns touffu, regardait l'oiseau.

_Chère Séverus, _

_Je sais que je vais le regretter mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Voilà, il y a dix huit ans, quand je t'es quitté, ce n'était pas à cause de cette union stupide et organisée avant notre naissance. C'était la raison officieuse. L'officielle et que je savais ta peur de l'engagement. Tout comme moi, tu désirais cet union, mais je ne savais pas si tu acceptes l'enfant. Oui, ut as bien compris, quand je suis partie, j'étais enceinte. De toi. Tu connais ta fille, elle est mon portait craché. Elle est en septième année. La meilleure sorcière de sa promotion. Oui c'est d'Hermione que je parle. C'est ta fille. Ce que je te dis est dur à entendre, je le sais. Quand je t'es quitté, je t'es jeté un vase à la figure pour que tu haïsse. Je t'aimais et je t'aime toujours malheureusement, nos chemins sont séparé et j'aime profondément mon mari. Je voulais que tu sache la vérité._

_Je t'aime !_

_Jane Granger née Stewat_

Le professeur, relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Il était père et on lui avait supprimé la joie d'élever un enfant. (**Nda** : Bon je m'égare là. Mais c'est juste que sa m'es venu en écrivant) Il se leva furieux, sans voir qu'à la table griffondors, la jeune femme avait le teint pâle. Elle venait d'apprendre l'identité de son père véritable. Pendant dix huit ans, on lui avait dit que son père était mort d'une balle dans le cerveau, et aujourd'hui on lui disait que son père était Séverus Rogue.

Cependant, le professeur rentra dans son bureau. Après avoir bu un verre de whisky-pur-feu, le professeur revit ses cours journaliers.

« Super et pour pimenter la journée j'ai des griffondors toute la journée. » A huit heure, le professeur ne fit pas son entrée théâtrale. Il arriva discrètement jusqu'à son bureau. Cependant, il posa les questions sur une potions de maturité. Comme d'habitude seule Hermione leva la main. Une chose incroyable arriva, le professeur leva le nez et interrogea celle qui partageait son sang. Maintenant, il était fière d'avoir comme fille et élève, la sorcière la plus brillante depuis cinquante ans. Le reste de ma matinée passa relativement vite. Pour une fois, Neville réussit sa potion tous comme les autres élèves. Aucun chaudron n'explosa. Séverus étant plongé dans ses pensées, ne fixait pas les élèves méchamment, ne disait aucune remarque désagréable. Si tous les Rouge et Or étaient ravie, le Serpentards ne menèrent pas large. En effet, Drago, voulant faire punir Harry mit dans leur chaudron un ingrédient inutile. Il n'eut pas l'effet escompté car le chaudron n'explosa pas, mais Harry le remarquant lança un sort d'explosion qu'il avait découvert dans ses recherches. Le récipient du Serpentard explosa juste au moment ou le professeur passait pour vérifier les mélanges. Vingt points furent enlevé à Serpentard et Drago eut droit à un sermon ce qui laissa le temps au Trio de recommencer la potion. Quand le professeur arriva, a la table du Survivant, le jeune Malefoy sourit. N'ayant pas vu l'échange de potion, il croyait que la potion allait être raté. Au contraire, il s'avéra qu'elle était réussie.

A la fin de la journée, le maître des potions, qui n'avait pensé qu'à lui durant toute la journée, partit le voir. (**Nda** : Alors toujours pas trouvé ? Pourtant il y a des indices lol)

« C'est supplice de devoir attendre toute la journée pour pouvoir toucher ses mains expertes, voir ses yeux me regarder avec envie. Seulement, on ne peut pas. Je vais aller le voir, et je lui expliquerais qu'il ne faut pas qu'on s'aventure dans cette direction. Ce serait dangereux, aussi bien pour lui que pour moi. Nous n'avons pas le droit. C'est horrible, je ne peux pas décider pour lui seulement, nous n'avons rien en commun si ce n'est que nous sommes tous deux rejeté par nos semblables. » Pensa avec regret le professeur. Sachant ou le trouver à cette heure-ci, le professeur entra dans la cuisine.

« - Dobby, il faut que nous parlions.

Fin.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Rassurez-vous, il n'y aura pas de suite car à la base, il ne devait pas vouloir rompre. Voilà. Bon j'espère avoir de vos nouvelles mdrr. Quoique ça m'étonnerait enfin, on peu toujours rêver. mdr

Bisous et bonne année à tous.


	2. Deuxième OS

**Bla-bla de l'auteuse** : Re coucou tout le monde. Bon je sais que vous allez sûrement détesté mes os mais pour ceux qui continueraient malgré mes idées plus que lofoques, voici le deuxième OS. Bon évidemment Rogue reste mais je change son partenaire. Et oui, toujours pas avec une fille. Mais rassurez-vous si je suis mes notes, il va bientôt revenir sur l'autre bord. Quoique moi personnellement, je m'en fiche. **Bon voilà pour le moment, j'ai que cinq couple Rogue donc si vous avez des idées de couples bizarres, vous pouvez m'en faire part. Ca sera comme un défi donc voilà. J'ai fini !**

AmourS vraiment bizarreS

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il en l'avait revu. Sa moustache, son visage. Tout en lui, lui plaisait. Il l'avait revu, il y avait cinq ans déjà. Sur le Londres Moldu ou Séverus Rogue avait du aller chercher quelques chose pour Albus. Ce jour-là, il amenait Harry Potter pour faire ses courses. Bien que celui-ci ne l'ai jamais vu, lui ne l'avait pas oublié. (**Nda** : La sérieux avec mes indices, c'est trop simple deviner avec qui Rogue va atterrir) Son costume marron, faisait ressortir son abdomen. Il ne l'avait aperçut qu'une seule fois, et une demi-seconde mais il ne l'avait pas oublier. Pourquoi fallait-il que, ce jour-là, il vienne dans la ville ? Pourquoi avoir regardé dans sa direction ? Bien sûr, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un sorcier. Un être horrible.

« S'il savait que je l'aime ? Merlin » Voilà pourquoi, il détestait Potter, lui le voyait très souvent. Même s'il n'avait des nouvelles de lui très rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, au moins, il le voyait vivre. Rarement certes, mais il le voyait. Il savait comment il allait au premier regard. Ses cheveux, bien peignés, sa bouche, son nez, tout en lui le faisait rêver. « Pourquoi fallait-il que Cupidon, cet enfant stupide en couche-culotte, lui est envoyé une flèche en plein cœur. » Depuis ce jour, le maître des potions passait ses journées à maudire Harry Potter. Certes, pour son ancien maître, l'enfant avait représenté une menace et donc, il était craint par les mangemorts. Séverus était certes rancunier mais pas au point de déverser la rancune qu'il avait contre Potter Senior sur Potter junior. Non s'il le détestait tant, c'est parce que lui le voyait tous les ans. Il passait souvent ses vacances là-bas. Alors que lui Séverus Ericius Rogue ne l'avait aperçut qu'une seule fois. « Pourquoi fallait-il que l'amour fasse si mal »

Les jours, les semaines passait. Au yeux de tous les étudiants, c'était bientôt les examens, pour Séverus Rogue, ce n'était qu'un éternel recommencement. Se lever le matin, se lavait, s'habiller, aller manger, préparer ses cours, enlever des points à Griffondors, faire des examens surprises, aller déjeuner, renlever des points aux Rouges et Ors, toujours faire les mêmes cours, corriger ses copies, aller dîner, terminer les corrections, vérifier ses cours pour le lendemain et aller se coucher. Pour pouvoir rêver de lui plus longtemps. Toujours se coucher tôt, et pouvoir penser à cet homme qui jamais ne sera son amant. Et pourtant combien de fois en a-t-il désiré autrement ? (**Nda** : Pff j'ai vraiment du mal à l'écrire lol) Comme tous les matins, Séverus nota dans un carnet le rêve qu'il avait fait.

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai encore rêvé de lui. J'étais de sortie dans le Londres Moldu pour aller acheter ce que les moldus appellent « réveil. » En sortant de la boutique, au moment ou je me décide à aller dans le chaudron baveur pour y boire un verre de whisky-pur-feu, je l'aperçoit. Il était là, garé devant le bar attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Moi j'arrivais de mon côté et soudain il m'interpelle. Je me retourne._

_« - Oui que voulez-vous, demandais-je._

_Il me répondit tout simplement._

_« - Vous !_

_Nous nous sommes regardé tous les deux dans les yeux, guettant la possible réaction de l'autre. _

_« - Mais voyons, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça comme ça. Même si j'en ai très envie, répondis-je._

_« - Oui, excusez-moi, je vous vois depuis si longtemps, je vous observe, je demande à Potter des nouvelles de vous si souvent, je n'arrive plus à contrôler les tremblements de mes mains, je crois que j'ai vraiment envie de vous, m'annonce-t-il de but en blanc._

_Soudain, je lui empoignais la main et transplanèrent directement dans ma maison de vacances. (**Nda** : Bon rassurez-vous, il n'y aura aucun détails, ni dans celui-là, ni dans les autres) Quand nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller, le tableau chargé de me réveiller, fit son travail._

Le professeur, comme tous les jours, prit de nouvelles capes, et partit se laver. Il ouvrit l'eau et attendit qu'elle soit à bonne température pour y entrer. Une fois sous l'eau brûlante, il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Cette nuit avait encore été agitée et son matelas étant trop mou, le professeur était tout courbaturé. Sa peau commença à rougir et il sentit de moins en moins la douleurs de ses muscles. Tout doucement, Séverus Rogue rajouta de l'eau froide, jusqu'à obtenir un jet plus tiède. A partir de ce moment, le professeur se lava. Au bout de dix minutes, son esprit dériva et il rêva qu'il était avec lui sous la douche. Leurs peau se frôlant, leurs mains se baladant explorant chaque parcelle de ce corps qui n'était pas le leurs. Soudain, il sentit une crampes dans le bas de abdomen. Il secoua la tête et termina par une douche glacée. A la fin, il ferma l'eau et après avoir noué une serviette autour de sa taille, il sortit de la douche. Comme tous les jours, il passa devant un miroir à pied (**Nda** : Un grand quoi, qui vous montre votre reflet de la tête aux pieds mdrr) Si habituellement, il passa devant sans y faire attention, ce matin-là, il se planta devant et s'examina de la tête aux pieds. Au bout de cinq minutes à s'observer et se critiquer, il préféra détourner la tête et partit s'habiller. Ensuite, il sortit de ses appartements, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Sur le chemin, il croisa le Trio le plus apprécié des Griffondors. Il ralentit l'allure et écouta leurs conversation.

« - Ouais, il a enfin débarrasser l'escalier. Faut dire que plus ça vient, plus j'ai de livres de Poudlard donc, il enlève les jouets de Dudley quand il avait trois ans et il met mes anciennes affaires. En plus, je lui ai annoncé, une nouvelle qui les a fait grimper au plafond. Mon projet d'avenir : Devenir Auror. Quand je leur ai annoncé qu'avec ce métier je connaîtrais de nouveaux sorts de plus en plus offensif, ils ont prit peur et ont voulut me menacer de m'expulser de la maison. Malheureusement, Pétunia a fait une promesse ou je n'sais quoi. Du coup, ils ne peuvent pas me mettre à la rue. Autant te dire, que quand Vernon a appris ça il y a deux ans, il n'a pas été content du tout.

« - Tu m'étonne. Au fait mes frères ont de nouvelles inventions si ton cousin est volontaire, ils peuvent les essayer.

« - Ron ! Tu n'as pas honte, s'offusqua Hermione. Ils ont peur de la magie et les farces de tes frères vont les épouvanter encore plus. A mon avis, Harry tu devrais plutôt leurs montrer à qu'elle point, la magie peut être magnifique.

Comme ils changeaient de sujet de conversation, le Maître des Potions préféra les dépasser pour aller manger rapidement. Il était déjà en retard sur ses horaires. Normalement, à cette heure, il terminait son petit-déjeuner et regagner ses appartement. En entrant dans la salle à manger, il prit quelques croissants un café et ressortit aussi vite. La plupart des élèves ne l'avaient même pas vu. Seuls quelques Serpentards l'avaient aperçut. Arrivée dans ses appartements, il prit ses copies, les mit près de son bureau et commença son petit-déjeuner. A huit, heures, il entendit ses élèves arrivaient.

« Evidement, pesta-t-il, j'ai cours avec ses idiots de griffondors. »Il fit son entrée ce qui jeta l'habituel froid dans ses cachots, déjà pas très chaud. Il leur fit étudier, la potion qui permettait de fabriquer les rappel-tout. A la fin du double cours, alors que tous les élèves sortait, le maître des potions demanda à Harry de rester. Celui-ci rangea ses affaires et attendait que les élèves soit sorties. Une fois le cachot vide, d'un coup de baguette, le professeur ferma la porte et posa une question, plus qu'inhabituelle.

« - Dites-moi Potter, votre oncle Vernon, s'entent-il Bien avec votre tante ?

« - Euh oui, professeur, ils s'entendent bien, du moins ils s'entendaient bien quand je suis partie de chez eux.

« - Ah … Et pensez-vous qu'il puisse divorcer dans les temps à venir ?

Le jeune sorcier resta estomaqué.

« - Et bien, s'il continue d'apprendre que Pétunia s'est beaucoup de chose sur la magie ou qu'elle m'apprécie, il y a en effet beaucoup de chance qu'il divorce.

« - Très Bien, Potter, vous pouvez disposez, déclara Séverus Rogue avec un mince sourire aux lèvres.

Harry sortit du cachot, la tête ailleurs et ne vit pas Hermione qui l'attendait.

« - Que se passe-t-il Harry ?

« - Rien de grave, c'est juste que Rogue m'a posé plusieurs questions sur mon oncle.

Le jeune homme lui rapporta son entretien tout en rentrant vers la tour Griffondors. Arrivée devant la Grosse Dame, (**Nda** : Vous avez remarqué, elle n'a pas de nom, elle ?) il dirent le mot de passe et Hermione déclara.

« - Mais bien sûr, Harry, si Rogue te pose autant de question sur ton oncle et ta tante, c'est qu'il a du craquer sur ta tante, ou ton oncle. Mais vu les questions, je pencherais pour ton oncle.

« - Je préfère en pas y penser Hermione. Penser à Vernon, et Rogue ensemble, tous les jours, c'est pour moi, l'Enfer. Quant à les imaginer, je ne préfère même pas. Imagine les deux personnes que je détestent le plus au monde ? Ensemble ? A vie ? Sous le même toit. Je crois que je préférerais vivre sous la tutelle de Voldemort. A mon avis, tu te trompe. Il a sûrement craqué sur Pétunia.

FIN !

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. J'en doute mais bon, on s'est jamais.

Lana51

Ps : Bon je lance un sondage. Voilà suite à divers commentaires que j'ai eu quand je l'ai fait lire autour de moi, j'aimerais vous proposez quelques chose. Bien évidément vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre même si ça m'aiderais. Bref, Voilà la question :

Comme Séverus est malmené dans plusieurs de mes textes, pour me racheter, je vous propose d'en faire une, ou il retrouve tous ses esprits, du moins ou il est avec une femme qui en vaut la peine (contrairement aux futurs textes) donc voici une liste de choix.

A) Hermione.

B) Une ancienne camarade de Poudlard.

C) Une personne inventé qui n'a aucun rapport avec lui. Dans ce cas, merci de me dire quel

trait de caractère la jeune femme doit avoir pour vous plaire.

D) Une ancienne victime atteint du syndrome de Stockholm. (Victime qui tombe amoureuse de son agresseur)

Merci pour vos éventuelles réponses.

Bisous

Rars du premier OS :

Matol : Merci pour ta reviews Miss. Moi aussi je me suis dit que ça passerait moins bien s'il y avait pas Hermione dans l'histoire. Pis l'idée de ta soeur est pas mal alors je lui ai emprunté nah :p. Bon au moins, je vois qu'elle passe mieux avec cette paternité. Quand a ton approuvements, c'est trop tard, tu me l'avait donné plus tôt. Mdrr Merci pour tes suggestions (msn) J'espère que tu approuve mieux celle-là. Bisousss


End file.
